The proposed study seeks to use carpal tunnel syndrome as a model system to test whether or not Therapeutic Touch (TT) actually has a physiological effect upon the tissues of the body. Unlike virtually every other pain syndrome, there is an objective correlate to the subjective symptoms of discomfort in patients with carpal tunnel syndrome. This study utilizes a randomized, single blind, cross over experimental design. Patients with carpal tunnel syndrome will undergo median nerve conduction measurements before and after a series of weekly treatments with therapeutic touch. In order to control for the possibility that something other than therapeutic touch is responsible for the changes in the nerve conduction measurements, patients will undergo a series of "sham" treatments either before or after the TT.